Demigod Abilites
The 'Big Three' Zeus: The children of Zeus have strong abilities over lightning and the wind. These demigods can send volts of electricity out of their hands with no problem, after training of course. Zeus' children can practice on electrical sockets. Also, they can control the wind, but at young ages it is just breezes. The older and stronger children of Zeus can whip the wind at dangerous speeds. The strongest of the demigods can summon lightning from the sky. Most children of Zeus are power buffs, like to control things, and have an uncanny ability to be worried for no reason. This usually happens with children of the Big Three, as monsters can smell their strong scent, and they need to be prepared. They can also be quite bossy. It is not unheard of for their fatal flaw to be their desperate need for power. These demigods feel strengthened when they are in the air, and can breathe in the highest reaches of the atmosphere. When a Zeus son or daughter reaches a certain level of power they can manipulate air in such a way that they can fly to unimaginable heights that planes can't reach. On a rare occasion some zues kids are blessed with the power of lighting so they can shoot lighting out of there fingers at up to 10,000 volts of electricity. Plus every of Zeus' children have a different amount of electricity to do this with, so that they don't get shocked. Poseidon: The children of Poseidon are some of the most blessed when it comes to their abilities. These children find strength in water, and when in water all of their functions are stronger. They can breathe under water, choose if they get wet or not, and can withstand the highest of aquatic pressures. They can even heal in water. The ocean inside of them can cool them off, and keeps them from being burnt. They can manipulate water and bubbles with ease, and can communicate with aquatic animals and horses. The children of the sea can manipulate ships and stir them with their powers. They can extend their feelings into the water, allowing them to know aquatic coordinates and the whereabouts of objects in the waves. They have wind control, and can control water vapor in the air. They can summon water from nothing anything that may have held water, or has water in it(maybe even blood...), but this ability is highly advanced and can lose control. They can communicate with horses. Also the more powerful and determined you are the more POSEIDON will answer your calls and grant you more power your father will grant you such as controlling such as helping him control storms,keeping wild horses alive,and finally only one child every year will visit mount Olympus. Hades: The sons and daughters of Hades have a list of great abilities as well. These children of death have the ability to summon undead warriors and spirits. They are under their absolute control. The group can travel to the Underworld at will, but only the most advanced can take others with them. They can sense when people die, and can release locked souls to the Underworld. They can summon flaming fissures to swallow up his enemies and send them to the Underworld. They instantly die. Children of the Underworld can also open pits to Tartarus, but this is complicated. They are masters of necromancy, and what they cannot do naturally they use magic to do. The stronger demigods and use shadow travel to teleport themselves anywhere. They can call forth Stygian Iron and control the rocks of the world. They can communicate with hellhounds, and the creatures of the Underworld recognize them as princes or princesses, and do not harm them. Gods of War Ares: The children of this god are naturals with all weapons of war. They have also inherited their father's manipulation of fear. They can stir fright in those enemies to weak to fight it. These demigods often go into a fierce rage when in battle. While in this state weaker injuries are ignored, and their fighting abilities are much greater. If Ares child shows great progress they can create weapons out of thin air but when they put the weapon down for to long it disappears and goes to there father to put in his weapon collection Athena: The children of Athena are born to be wise. They have high IQ's and are very studious. Most of them have a love for architecture. The demigods are predisposed to war, and think faster than others in battle. They are natural tacticians, and always remain calm when the situation is threatening. The children of Athena can also be very athletic sometimes, as well as artistic. They are quite creative as well. ◆Apollo's Intelligence vs. Athena's wisdom: Yes, there is a difference between the two. Intelligence is the ability to APPLY knowledge. This is where prodigys come in, and likely how it has a connection to Apollo. Then there is wisdom. Wisdom is knowing experiences, and gaining knowledge from it. This could contribute to the high IQ's. Also, in battle their wisdom, helps them to not make the same mistakes as in past wars. Hephaestus: Hepheastus is God of the forge, blacksmiths, stone masonry, and sculptures. Plus more in other versions of "myth"ology. The children of Hephaestus are made for the forge. They have a high resistance to heat, and even lava. The tools of the forge listen to them, and their feats are majestic. They do not find it hard to enchant their creations, at least after years of practice. They can control melted metal, solid metal, fire and lava. They feel at home within volcanoes, and when they are inside of one, they have complete control over it.Not to mention, they might also have a knack for architecture, like the children of Athena. In fact, in ancient times it was said Hepheastus taught alongside Athena. The abilities of Hephaestus develop slowly, and take more instruction than any other. Only his strongest children can accomplish this. Hephaestus's children can create automatons out of scraps, and have very skilled hands. Very rarely Hephaestus blesses his children with the ability to create fire from their hands. Olympian Gods and Goddesses Demeter: The children of Demeter are naturals at growing plant life. They can communicate with plants, in a way that is mostly random needs. They can control the plants, and spur them to grow and fight their battles. The children of Demeter can grow plants in the strangest of places, but the plants will die once the child is away. They create the sweetest of fruit, and can enchant the fruit they grow. With pheromones the Demigods can make their fruit do different things like: Making healing go faster, inspire battle rage, curse one with lust, etc. Some children of Demeter can speak to animals, because she is a minor goddess of nature. Not only is Demeter goddess of agriculture, but also sacred law and the cycle of life and death. This could be why her children are naturals at bringing about plant life. Some of the most power full children of Demeter can even make animals come to life from just plain air and make them live and fight for them Aphrodite: The goddess of love, sexuality, and beauty may seem minor, but in truth it holds the most powerful weapon. The children of this love goddess have the power of empathy. They can feel the emotions radiating off of other people. They are extremely enticing, and have the greatest abilities of seduction and with the right training assassination. They can also do magic related to love and beauty. The strongest of Aphrodite's children are able to use "persuasion" or the ability to bend others to their will by thinking of whatever the cild wants the other person to do while looking them in the eye. Later, the person affected will not remember exactly why they did whatever the child made them do only that they had a strong urge to do so. This is often referred to as charmspeak. Apollo: The children of Apollo have many minor abilities. When in the sunlight all of their abilities are stronger. They have keen, discerning eyes that make them excellent archers. They are gifted with beautiful voices, and they can heal people If they sing songs to their father. They are excellent at enchanting their arrows. The children of Apollo are often good doctors. Their healing abilities are not supernatural, but they have a knack for medical knowledge. Not only is Apollo known for medical knowledge, but he is also God of intelligence. Be sure not to confuse this with wisdom, which is in Athena' "domain". They can curse others to only speak in rhymes. They also may have the ability to manipulate light to the extent of becoming invisible. Most of Apollo's children are Athletic and good at sports. Apollo's children are good at the arts since Apollo is the god of the arts. Children of Apollo are expert musicians. Apollo's children can control man-made and natural light. They can brighten, dim, or make light anywhere. They also always know the position of the sun, and they are stronger while the sun is up. Some may also be able to create heat and light to a certain degree as their father is the god of sun and can recreate a smaller version of the sun. Artemis: Since Artemis has no children it is impossible to say what their abilities would be but she does bless her "Hunters"; a group of girls that swear themselves to Artemis to give up affections to men and stay maidens forever. The hunters of Artemis have many minor abilities. When in the moonlight all of their abilities are stronger and they heal their wounds. They have keen, discerning eyes that make them excellent archers, better than Apollo's kids. They are excellent at enchanting their arrows. All of Artemis's hunters are Athletic and good at sports. They also always know the position of the moon. They also have the ability to speak to animals.They can control their minds and summon them from anywhere. They are a band of 12-14 year old girls, since Artemis can look like anything she wants, hence, she is a 12 year old. Not to mention, the hunters are granted immortality unless they die in battle. Hermes: The children of the god of travel and thieves are special in their own way. They are gifted with almost supernatural speed, and are easily as fast as Olympic sprinters. The children of Hermes are gifted thieves, and are able to sneak up on the most aware opponents. They are incredibly lucky, but no one is very sure why. They never get lost while traveling, and always make to their destination. Their father always listens to their prayers for safe travel. Dionysus: Dionysus is the god of wine and insanity. These children do not experience dyslexia and ADHD like other demigods, being able to sort out things in their minds very well. They can control the vines of grapes and strawberries, and make them grown in the most peculiar places. They can make wine and other alcohols with no problem, and theirs is always the sweetest. Dionysus's children never get drunk, and alcohol poisoning is a totally foreign idea to them. They are also able to cause confusion in the mortals around them. Also Dionysus was the foundation of the Greek theatre. Don't be suprised if his children are a bit of Drama Queen's. Minor Gods Health Gods All of the children of these health gods are natural healers. They all have a predisposition for medical knowledge, and learn these things quickly. Unlike the children of Apollo they have supernatural healing abilities. They can speed up the healing process with a thought. The children of Asclepius are the most powerful, being able to cure diseases, and even bring a body back to life if the brain cells still work. Only the strongest and wisest of them can do this. Hygeia The children of Hygeia are neat freaks, and they have the power to kill lose bacteria. They can also use their powers to clean things. They are the second strongest among the supernatural healers. Panacea Panacea's children can almost summon the things needed to create the most powerful salves, antidotes, and healing potions. Even when the right materials are not at hand they can summon them from great distances. Laso The children of Iaso are the best with modern medicine. They naturally know modern medicines and antibacterial agents. They can operate the most complicated medical equipment with their mind. Akeso Akeso's children guard the healing process. They can only heal wounds that a body would be able to over time. They are the best at fighting off infections. Eros and the Erotes The children of the Erotes are gifted with most of the abilities of the Aphrodite kids, but they can not naturally cast charms. Unlike the children of Aphrodite they can create minor feelings in others, for other people. Eros The children of Eros are usually the strongest. they are all revelers. They are particularly good looking. The sons of Eros are all bi, and the strongest. They are all good with a bow and arrow. Eros' children can control lust, love, infatuation, and annoyance. Himeros The sons and daughters of Himeros are all sex fiends. They can stir lust in the prudest of people. These demigods love to create trouble sexually and enjoy watching people squirm at their uncontrollable lusts. Pothos Pothos' children are the most passionate. They are highly romantic, and can often be overly optimistic. They are excellent at writing ballads and love stories. Anteros Anteros's children are the protectors of mutual love. They are the best at finding pairs that will truly love one another without divine intervention. They are also the ones who help find those who have lost love, fin it again. Hedylogos Hedylogos' children can layer their voices to mesmerize others with their sweet talk. Their flattering is laced with magic that makes people feel more special than they should. Hymnaio Hymnaios' children are the only demigods who can make the bonds on marriage official. They bless these marriages with their presence. They are also great singers, whose songs stir longing and romantic thoughts. Hermaphroditos There is a ban on children of Hermaphroditos because of the controversial nature of their ability and birth. Hermaphroditos is the minor god of bisexuality. Hebe The children of the goddess Hebe maintain their youth for a lifetime. They are also able to give the look of youth to others, or even take it away. Iris Iris' children are true messengers. They have free access to their mother's messaging system. They can create rainbows at anytime, and can turn them into harmful lasers. Hypnos The children of Hypnos can travel safely to the Underworld. they can make others sleep forcefully, and the strongest among them can send others in to comas. Bia and Kratos The children of Pallas the Titan of war, Bia being the goddess of force all her children can manipulate raw force and the strongest can blow back whole armies with a single blast. Kratos, the god of strength and power, his children possess amazing strength even greater than most demigods and inhuman stamina. Boreas The children of Boreas can control ice and snow and they can control the north wind to a lesser degree as their father. Persephone Persephone's children can travel within the Underworld, and are the only other demigods that can shadow travel. They can also grow and control poisonous and dangerous plants. Triton The children of Triton grow fish tails when they are underwater, and can breathe in it. They are the fastest of swimmers, because their father is the messenger of the seas. They can use the great connection between all waterways. Nemesis The children of Nemesis are said to always get their revenge, and whenever they are struck in battle they become stronger. They are great in close combat, and most have anger problems. They can also cause good and bad luck. Janus The children of Janus are often condemned by mortals as people with Multiple Personality Disorder. These demigods have two personalities that are always distinct opposites. Unlike mortals with Multiple Personality disorder, the two personalities are permanent. They have their own opposite skills, but are very aware of the other. Because of the internal strife, the children of Janus suffer, very few live long lives. Dike The children of Dike are the ultimate judges of justice. Like their mother they have excellent abilities in battle, but only when they are blindfolded. When the children of Dike give up their sense of sight, even temporarily, their sense of justice takes over. Anything that the children of Dike need to do to bring justice will be done. Their just state will never be to cruel or to lenient. Their abilities only work when facing injustice, and if they are wrong their abilities are lost. Eris The children of Eris are the ultimate instigators of drama. They are often behind the scenes causing as much strife as possible. Despite the fact that they prefer to be leaders, the children of Eris are strong in battle. Their ability to lead troops have made them strong leaders in many famous armies. Nike The children of Nike are excellent at predicting a victory. They are skilled with axes, and usually are very fit and athletic. They enjoy trophies, because usually the female figure on them is their mother. Deimos The children of Deimos are excellent at striking fear into others, through words and supernatural power. As the grandchildren of Ares they are strong in battle. Phobos The children of Phobos are known for causing panic in others. They are excellent in battle, but are not good at strategies.They also have difficulty with authority figures, and without their powers of panic and phobias, they are usually lousy fighters. Lyssa The children of Lyssa are werewolves who transform when they enter into a rage. The demigods never remember what they have done unless they are helped mentally by a purer god than their mother. Lyssa's children are easily manipulated. People bitten by these werewolves are not turned to werewolves. Soteria The children of Soteria are natural bodyguards. They fight with large heavy shields, and have supernatural shielding powers. The more they love what they are shielding, the stronger the shield. They are often fierce bodyguards or parents. Adicia The children of Adicia are purely unjust. They fight with clubs and hammers, and encourage people to commit crimes. The children of Adicia have no conscience. They are easily manipulated and are usually outcasts - both in the mortal and demigod world. Bias and Kratos The children of these gods have an amazing brute strength. The excel in the martial arts, and prefer to fight with their fists. If they use weapons they are normally weapons like gauntlets and claws that extend on their limbs. Bia's children use their power as they will, but Kratos' children have strong Zelos These demigods inspire feelings of unhealthy rivalry and envy. They are strong fighters, but excel at secret assassination. The more they get into a fight the stronger they become. Hybris Like their mother they inspire insatiable pride. They influence people to turn their pride into violence. They are strong in battle. Usually, their main flaw is hubris, which is insatiable pride. Irene Irene is the goddess of peace and her children follow her ways. Rarely do these children support any side of a war. When they do fight they prefer the use of magic or projectiles. The Cult Gods Hera: The great goddess Hera runs the largest an most powerful of the Greek cults. It is the only cult that only accepts woman. The Priestesses of Hera are strong warriors and they fight as well as the children of the Big Three. They are able to perform the rites of marriage and divorce. They are also taught to counsel married couples. These "daughters" of Hera are strong at atmospheric charms. They can light the darkness and use blasts of light as weapons. The Priestesses are required to marry before they can truly be members of the cult. Until marriage they are only considered trainees. Full priestesses are considered as strong as children of the Big Three. Hestia: As goddess of the hearth, home, and family Hestia has vowed to remain unmarried and virtuous until the right husband can be found. She has been this way since her birth, but has an established cult. The priests and priestesses of Hestia guard the hearth, home, and family. They have complete control of all fire, and use this ability when in battle. Their fighting skills are average, but with a shield, disc, or boomerang they can be deadly. They are the only Greek fighters that use shields in an offensive manner. Hecate: The cult of Hecate is a dangerous one that is basically a close group of mages. The goddess Hecate is one of many to walk the path of a virgin, but she uses her cult as her connection to the world of mortals. They dabble in all manners of magic, and it can be offensive and defensive. The mages are only decent in melee combat, but their abilities have many battle purposes. These priests can travel into the Underworld without incident. Apollo: The priests and priestesses of Apollo are nothing like his children. The priests are first and foremost oracles. They can see into the future through various tools, give prophecies through the grace of Apollo, and see through the world with their dreams. Very few are worth anything in battle, and those that are having the abilities of mortals. Pan: This is the only cult left without a god. The priests and priestesses of Pan worship his memory, and follow the orders of the Cloven Elders. They are the sworn defenders of the wild, and each has a piece of Pan within them. They use the sound of instruments to control plants and are the great tamers of animals and monsters. The priests of Pan are against violence, but will defend themselves in the wild if they must. As controllers of the wild they can be a huge threat. Category:BLOOD ADOPTIONS Category:These are demigods who where not born a demigod but the gods feel they are worthy any god can do this with the help of Hera